The four Keys
by Great Big Sea
Summary: The Sailor Senshi come to the home town of Xavier's X-Men on a mission to find Haruka and Michiru who are under the control of a certain Mr. Manning. Who's hidden agenda that goes back for centuries, and has a ancient connection to the Moon Kingdom.
1. Chapter One

  
  
Four years after Sailor Moon Stars, Mamoru has decided to go to the states to attend University in New York Usagi has gotten over this and has her eyes on another very cute and very single man. Much to the surprise of the inners including the outers the inners who keep on trying to remind Usagi of the destiny of herself and Mamoru. The inners haven't seen or heard from the outer senshi mainly Haurka and Michiru other than the occasional email who are assumed to still be in the states. Setsuna and Hotaru are in the Time Gates most of the time trying to shift through many historical time shifts. Believing that they can find some information on a new enemy that Rei had received a new vision on. Usagi and co are leaving for Massachusetts in hoping to find Haruka and Michiru since that's were Haruka's last email said that they would be. Were are they? And why are they hiding? Or are they?   
  
A/N: I'm going to follow the movie of X-Men instead of going to public school the students are going to be schooled in the Insistute. That's what I did with my other fanfics that I wrote on my computer. :D -Faeriebuff  
  
Chapter One,  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran down the street hoping that she would not be late for another meeting at her friends Hino Rei's temple. Are you late again Usagi-chan? How can you be the future queen and still be a klutz ball and be late?! This isn't going to work! She could hear Rei-chan yell at her. Ooh! I can't be late again! Usagi wailed loudly. She raced down the street and bumped into her friend Kino Makoto. Your late too? Mako asked sheepishly. Yeah let's just be thankful that we're not late for school! Usagi said with a smile. Being summer the two girls were happy that they weren't in summer school! The two laughed and raced towards the temple in a hurry and raced past a surprised Minako and Ami. Wow! They're actually early for once! Aino Minako giggled. Your early for once, if I didn't call your house to remide you Minako-chan. Mizuno Ami said with a smile. You didn't remide me Ami-chan! You woke me up! Minako smiled. But at eleven in the morning!? The blue haired girl asked surprised. I like my sleep that's all! Minako said defending herself.  
  
Usagi and Makoto ran up out of breath saw Hino Rei sweeping the porch she looked up and didn't look angry or surprised but said simply there's some cookies and tea in my room girls. Cookies! Tea! Usagi said her eyes huge as saucers. Nice touch Rei-chan. Mako said with a smile.   
  
Thanks I know. Rei said Mako left the girl to again sweep. We're not late are we Rei? Ami asked checking her watch. No but my little plan for Usagi worked very well I might add. Rei said with a devilish smile.  
Oh what little plan? Artemis asked looking outside the flap of Minako's large purse. Oh that our meeting was for a half an hour early. And I gave Ami and Mako-chan the right time for the meeting. Rei gave a small laugh. Oh your good. Minako breathed shaking her head and followed the way to Rei's room. Next time you do something like that please tell me. Ami remarked looking very impressed.   
  
I'm bored! I don't think we done anything in weeks! I wanna do something! Zoe Pichardo wailed. Maybe we could try some of your spells from your magic book? I mean that might be fun. Rouge said getting up from her bed and grabbing her friends large magic book.  
You never have any interest in my magic so why now? Zoe asked suspicous. Okay I have to admit that last trick you used was neat so I thought that we could try out some spells- since you stated that we're bored. Rouge said dumping the book on Zoe's bed.   
  
Oh I see which one do you want me to use then? Zoe asked. Why don't you turn Andrew into a tree frog? I mean I would love to see him hop around for an hour to two! Kitty laughed. Oh how about a easy one hm? Maybe a nice juicy stake? Salem said hopping onto Kitty's bed. Your not going to eat anything like that Salem not in our room. Zoe said crisply. But I said that I'm sorry that I chocked on your bed! More like puking! Kitty said picking up the cat and looking at him closely. Chocking? puking? What's the difference? The black short haired feline asked innocently. There's a whole hell of a difference! Rouge said grabbing the cat from Kitty and dumping him outside the door to their large bedroom. Don't even think about it Salem! Rouge said quietly and closed the door. Turning bakc to face the two girls she asked: Okay which spell should we use? She said grinning sitting back on her bed.  
  
The Time Gates stood there old and worn out from all of the time traviling that the senshi had done over the years. Tomoe Hotaru shifted through many crystals which Setsuna said contained many of the historical memories of the earth. She said that they had to go through each one and try to find what Rei had seen. Why don't you just put them on DVDs? It would be much easier to find. All we would have to do is pick which menu we wanted to see! Hotaru joked. Well I guess the elders liked- like it this way I suppose. Setsuna said putting down a crystal that she had already looked through. Did you find anything yet?  
She asked. No not yet. Hotaru shook her head. I would think that it would be easy to find but I guess I was wrong. Setsuna sighed. What did Rei-chan see in her vision? Hotaru asked. People running new enemy's shocking is what she told me. But I don't think we're going to find anything more in here. Setsuna said sighing. Then what do you want to do know then? Hotaru asked picking up another crystal. Keep looking? She asked.  
  
It was night it was humid the whole day and the night didn't make it better. the navy blue claded figure jumped down on the ground and then looked around to make sure that no one was coming and jumped into a waiting yellow converitible. The figure nodded and they drove off. The figure in the blue outfit took out a strange key and held up for the othr to see. I see you got it quickly this time. The one in the aqua colored outfit said with a smile. It was easy. Good now lets get out of here. The one in shotgun said. As they turned a cornor two cop cruisers with sirens blazing past them quickly. That was close. She laughed.  
  
That was too brutal, I mean making us clean on a Saturday! It's ment for sleeping in! Rouge moaned. Well at least the house is clean isn't it?  
Piper Haliwell said with a grin. Well you did most of the ordering around now didn't you? We had to do all of the hard and grub work! Rouge moaned again. I didn't say that it was easy to give orders Rouge I just said that it was better if you kids did the cleaning. Piper said with a smirk. Well I hope that you feel good that you made waste half of our precious Saturday cleaning! Rouge moaned yet again. I don't mind it, I mean we get to find what those silly cats did before we all cleaned up.  
Remember all of your hard work paid off maybe pizza tonight? Piper said with a smile left the room.  
  
It better not be any anchovies on it! Zoe shouted.  
  
Simon clicked away on his ibook with a satisfied look on his face, while Sera came in and looked over his shoulder. Mail order Bride Simon?  
Sera smirked. GA! This is not a mail order bride! What do you think I am? Desperate? Yes I do! Sera laughed. Seriously what are you doing?  
She asked him. I met someone over the internet and she sounds very nice and cute too! Simon looked pleased with himself. You know that they always put up pictures of someone else! I sent her my own picture and she didn't stop talking to me. Simon sighed happily. Uh Simon you didn't send her a picture with you as a cat? Sera asked him. Of course not! I'm not that stupid! I sent her a picture of myself! And she thought that I was very cute. Simon said beaming. Well if it makes you happy. Sera said leaving with a strange look on her face.   
  
Anything wrong? Paige asked her friend. Simon has a internet friend who thinks he's cute. Sera said quietly. Oh anyone would say that! Of course you would say something like that if you were drunk I suppose. Paige said thoughtfuly. I'm sure she wasn't drunk! Besides,  
I think it's kinda cute you know? Salem has a girl friend! Sera said sighing. A girl friend? Whoa! Let's not jump to conclusions. Are you sure he didn't send a picture of himself with fur? Paige asked. Of course not. I asked him and he said he didn't infact he sent her a picture of himself and she didn't stop talking with him so I guess that's a good sign. Sera remarked. Lets have something to eat before Piper orders the pizza.  
Paige said putting a arm around Sera's shoulders and they walked off.  
  
I got a email Usagi-chan, just yesterday I couldn't check my mail because of the meeting but I checked it just now. Ami said. And which is it from? I mean is it from Haruka? Usagi asked. Uh-huh. I'll forward it to you.  
The blue haired girl said and forwarded the email to her friend. Usagi do you have it? Oh sorry Ami-chan- I was just reading it- it's a short one-  
short and sweet. What do you think of it? Usagi asked. I think she's being criptive. Huh? Like lizards? No silly! That's Cryptozoology, anyway I means she's being secretive. So she's hiding something but what? That's what we have to find out. Ami said sighing.  
  
Hiya! It's me Haurka just letting you know we might go to Massachusetts for a week or so.' Rei finished that's strange. Rei put the paper email copy back down on her coffee table. That's the shortest email that she ever sent us. Minako said looking at the paper. When did they go? Last month and the last email that we got from them was two weeks ago. Mako said. She sent me the last one. Shouldn't we tell Setsuna and Hotaru about this. Rei murmured. And worry them? No, they have more important things to find out. Ami said. Rei nodded.   
  
Ahh this is very good- this key is just what I need- very good job, now all we have to do is make sure that you get the other two and that damn trunk can finaly be opended! The tall but slightly plump man laughed. Where is the next location that you want us to check out for you Mr. Manning? Ten'ou Haruka asked him. Mr. Manning got up from his desk and walked to a laptop and typed a few words and then a screen poped up with lots of cryptic objects and sybols going upwards downwards and side to side. Ahhh- the Henderson's house. Yes. You can go tonight seeing as how they won't be home till tommorow night. But make sure that you don't get caught and if you do then use one of your cute little attacks leave no one. Understand? We understand. The two's girls eye's glowed. Good. Now go. They nodded and walked silently to the mansion's front door.  
  
Are you sure that this was a good idea? I mean having them under your control- two of the most powerfulest of the outer senshi! The young man said. Uh- that's were your wrong you see the strongest is that Sailor Saturn woman I would very much like to meet her. What do you mean? She has the power over death and distruction- I believe that she might be the perfect one to help me tame Hades himself! Manning laughed evily.   
  
So uh- what are you doing tonight? Simon asked as he typed away. _Doing nothing- maybe tv and a carton of Ben & Jerry's. _Oooh! Me too!  
Simon ethusically typed away. _Your kidding! _No! So uh next time- er- do you- would you like to go out and get some coffee or something? _I would love that. _ Uh- better- delete that. Simon said. And wrote: I would love that too._ Great see you later then. _She typed and sighned off. Whippee! I gota date! Simon said happily jumping up and down. Monica walked past and gave him a funny look. What? Can't a guy jump up and down happily? He asked her. She just shook her head and walked off. She certainly doesn't know what's she's missing then! Simon said quietly and then sighed off and began to surf the web. He had a date! But first he had to find a date- and where first.  
  
Are you ready? She asked. I'm ready Uranus Crystal Power! Makeup! 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Chapter Two,  
  
One thing I would like to find out is why Haruka made her email so short none of the others were so why now? Rei asked. Maybe she didn't have time to write a long one so she just wrote this one. Minako suggested. But just telling us were they were going? Don't you think that's a little big strange? Rei asked her. Yes I do but we should worry about a silly old email and just try to find them. Speaking of trying to find people has anyone seen Usagi? Ami asked looking around. No I thouoght she was behind you Ami. Mako said with a frown. Ugh! Not this! We don't need this! Ami Mako you go back were we came from Luna why don't you go with them? Alrigh Rei-chan. Luna nodded. And Minako Artemis and I will keep on going this way. Rei said jutting her finger straight ahead of her. Good idea. Ami said and the group dashed off.   
  
Now were could she have gone off to? Luna asked. Oh you know Usagi-chan! I mean she probably found a candy store and decided to come in. Ami said with a smile. Well I hope your right Ami-chan because she probably could have gotten into some trouble. Luna worried. Oh she's probably okay I mean how far into trouble could she be in? Mako asked. Uh- I'm not sure- your right Mako-chan Usagi isn't like that at all. Luna sighed and shook her head.   
  
Let's just go to one more store and then we can go home alright girls? Phoebe Halliwell said she had more bags then anyone of the kids and she looked very happy about it. Okay but if we have to go into another book or shoe store I'm going to burst! Rouge said she only carried one book and it was Sailor Artemis Moon defender! Okay okay! Sorry! Phoebe giggled. Ooh! Shoes! Zoe said happily her eyes shaped as stars. I'm not going to hold anyone's purse. Andrew said sighing. Well just for that you can't have any icecream. Paige joked. Fine but only for a minute! But she knew he was only joking the group walked past the running Ami, Makoto, and a beautiful black cat in the later's purse. Just as Mako and Phoebe past she got a weird feeling a instant picture of a girl in green sailor outfit yelling something inaudible and then throwing- of all things electricty! _Oh! What was that? A vision? Could she be a mutant? Or a witch? _That girl- Mako thought. Sure is familiar some how. Mako said shaking her head and put on a burst of speed so she could keep up with the other Ami and Luna the talking moon cat.  
  
Ooh! I love this store! Paige said and stopped infront of the window the display infront of it had many books on tarot and tarot cards many of which were large and looked to be very old. What kind of store is this Paige? Kitty asked. A book and spell store maybe we can find something interesting. Paige said and the group trouped inside. Yeah, and maybe I could find another planchette? Salem ate mine. The kids and the three sisters gave her a weird look. What? It was small! And Salem has a wide mouth!Last night the key of Odobi was stolen by thiefs no word of who could have done it the strange part of the whole thing was the alarm system was triggered. The female ancher said. They went to a clip of a tall man with a kind face and gorgeous blue eyes. I didn't believe it- when I got up this morning my whole living room looked like a tornado went through it! He exclaimed. More on this at six. The professor turned the tv off and turned around to face his three senior x-men. Find that interesting? The bald man asked. Yes, a tornado? Who could have done that? If your thinking a mutant- I don't think so. The key of Odobi is a very ancient relic some say it has three other siblings- Three others just like it? Ororo asked. Yes, but each key- the four of them have colors blue- water- red- fire- green-earth -white-peace. What they are used for I am not sure. But for sure- they must not be stolen whoever is doing this is clever. And how did they trip the- I mean not trip the alarm? Jean asked. My source tells me that it was sorched of off the wall- like it was burnt off. Xaiver said grimly. Now I'm thinking now it might have been a mutant. Scott said. No it wasn't- Cerebo didn't show me that it was- it has to be something else. Someone who is extremely powerful. Xaiver said quietly but grimly.  
  
World Shaking! Deep Submerge! The two attacks hit the four men throwing them instantly to the ground hard they didn't move a tall but pudgy man came forth and laughed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune just the two Sailor Senshi that I was hoping too meet. Manning said grinning. And just who are you? Uranus snarled. I was hoping that you would be my business partners. You see I need four keys in my possesion, and I was hoping that you would help me retrieve them. Manning said. Oh really? Why? Uranus asked. The four keys of Odobi-  
The four keys of Odobi? Your not kidding are you? Neptune gasped.  
  
So I see you heard of them Sailor Neptune, I want them you see I cannont open a certain trunk without them and your just the perfect senshi to help me. And once you agree- you can help me get a certain Sailor Saturn on our side to help with the search. Manning repiled. Oh were are my manners? My name is George Manning. You may answer anytime. Manning grinned. The key's of Odobi must not be found- and they must not be put in his possesion! They are a dangerous key! We must fight him off or run. Neptune whispered. You know that I don't like to run away from a battle Michiru- so I guess we should fight him. Alright Haruka. I'm with you. Neptune smiled. Thanks. Thanks but not thanks Manning we don't like to take ancient relics that are never ment to be found. Space Sword Blaster! She screamed jumped up and prepared to stricke him but he pushed her away with a anicent key around a red silk string. Neptune shouted and ran to her fallen friend. Too bad Neptune to do you want to help me now? He laughed and then the key glowed and hit Neptune in the stomach she screamed and fell back to the ground three feet away from Uranus.  
  
This key comes in handy sometimes and they will be more acomidating won't they? Spencer? Manning asked a short man. Ahh yes Mr. Manning they will be completley under your control and they won't remember anything before this. That relic that you found works well. Spencer said with a sadistic smile. I'm so glad that you agree with me. Now lets go,  
we need to make sure that they understand my terms. Manning said quietly and walked away while two men grabbed the senshi's legs and dragged them off towards a black Hummer.  
  
Mako asked looking at her friend who was looking at a gorgeous key, which sat on a velvet pillow with yellow tassles at the ends. Look at it. Breathed Usagi. Isn't it gorgeous? The key of Odobi. It's supposed tobe three others just like it. She said still looking at it as if it hypnotized her. It is beautiful, but we should go I don't think we should keep Rei-chan waiting and you know that we should never keep her waiting. Ami said grabbing Usagi's arm and half dragging her out of the shop. Ami asked the tall girl. Mako said. Aren't you coming? Don't tell me your as fixed on it as Usagi-chan! Ami sighed. No don't worry it it beautiful though. Did you find her yet Ami-chan?  
Yes, don't worry she was just three blocks down from us looking at old house key. Ami chuckled. Okay we're at the Old Path Inn Pub meet us there? Rei's voiced asked. Sure see you soon. Ami said closing her flip phone. Mako asked. Yes we're going to meet them- actually- okay let's go. Usagi? Usagi asked still looking at the key of Odobi. Mako said grabbing her friends arm and leading her away.  
  
Uranus Crystal Power! Makeup! Neptune Crystal Power! Makeup! The two girls henshined and then finished their henshin poses and ran off towards the direction of the Henderson house, This must be the place. Uranus muttered. Beautiful house Haurka so how do we get inside? Neptune asked. Find a door. Uranus said the trio jumped down from the trees and ran towards the front door. Space Sword Blaster! Uranus shouted the door give a groan and she sliced a big whole in the centre.   
  
You could have just knocked Uranus. Neptune said with a grin. Yeah but who would have answered the door? Uranus said with a sly grin. Screamed a surprised maid who heard the loud and scary noise she saw the two strangers and started to scream and shout. World- No! Uranus! That would kill her! So what should we do? Mr. Manning needs that damn second key! I understand, Neptune nodded. Let me handle this, Submarine Reflection! She shouted the aqua mirror thrusted aqua water at the surpised maid and fell back to the ground and didn't move.  
That certainlly worked. Uranus said and then jumped up and landed on the second floor landing and Neptune followed suit. No were should we look first? In the rooms? Neptune asked.   
  
Mr. Manning said that it should be somewere on the second floor- he hasn't been wrong yet. Uranus said. Your right but I hope we don't need to attack anyone else. Neptune said looking worried. We only needed to do that because that old bat found us! It wasn't your fauls that you had to use your mirror on him. Uranus said quietly. Your right.   
Check this room- while I check this one. Uranus said nodding to each door. Allright, but if you find it call me. Oh I will. Uranus said and then hit the doorknob with her sword she kicked the door open with her foot and walked inside. Neptune turned the knob and opend up the door.  
Nothing yet. She thought quietly and checked the room nothing. This is disapointing. She pouted and walked around the room once more and then noticed something shiny in the cornor. What's this? She asked walking towards the shiny object. She picked it up it turned out to be a crystal fragment interested she put it away and then walked inside the room which Uranus was looking through sheets and books and other belongings were scattered around. Nice Haruka nice. Neptune muttered. Sorry but I couldn't find it when it was so damn clean. Besides it's not in this room you? Neptune just shook her head. Well then let's just keep on searching until we find it shall we?   
  
The key of Odobi? Zoe asked Xaiver nodded and the young teen looked through her magic book and in the front. Ahh here it is, it only say's what you thought it was professor, only that it opens up something like a trunk- kinda remides me of the Pandora's box although- her box you just had to open it. Zoe said thoughtfully. Salem on the other hand looked at her newly purchached planchette with renewed interest and began to try to stuff it inside his mouth.   
  
Zoe bellowed. Salem made a chocking nose. What did I tell you? That's not for eating! You silly cat! Zoe said taking the planchette and taking Salem outside the living room. No fair! I almost had a good treat! Salem whimpered and walked away with Moonshine gloating at him all the way.   
  
The key's are very ancient no one really were they came from infact- they are a complete mystery- but they did come with the trunk- and over the years they just scattered. Mitch Bridges said quietly. And who would have done that? Piper asked. Maybe someone who knew what their powers were really like. The professor said musing.  
  
But what are they? For all we know they could carry a old ancient school lunch! Zoe said. Oh I doubt that- they might carry something very interesting though. Xaiver smiled.  
  
Oh it's gorgeous. The cute englishman said taking the key from the woman. Oh you think so Nigel? Well I hope you like it cause there are three other key's that we need to find. Sydney Fox said with a smile.  
Oh Nancy you found another mystery to tackle! Nigel Bailey said with a laugh. Oh? Okay Ned Nickerson do you want to help me and become my bodyguard? Sydney joked too. Oh I would be delighted and then we can all on my friends Dave and Burt. Nigel said bowing. And maybe Bess and George? Karen said going along. Sydney sobered. This is a very interesting case, although know one who's it's history they are very powerful some people say. And what are they supposed to do? Karen asked. Open a trunk- we don't know what it holds- but it must be something. Nigel said turning the key around in his hand. The name is the Key's of Odobi, whoever Odobi is- a man woman child- or city we must find the other three. Sydney said. And I'll hold down the fort since neither of you have pevious engagments. And I have time to myself. And when don't you have time for yourself? Nigel asked. Oh I do have time- it's just that I have more time to cyber flirt with this cute man in New York- goes to New York State. And has the most dreamest voice. Well see ya. Karen said apparently daydreaming. Well what do you think of that Nigel? Sydney asked. I think she's blood nuts! That's what I think! Nigel sighed. 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Chapter Three,  
  
So were is it? I'm not going to ask you again! Uranus said she held up the man by his shirt she looked angry. It's in Mr. Henderson's office! On the second floor! I swear! He shouted. Uranus said throwing him against the wall and walking off with Neptune at her heels.  
  
So he was right. Neptune asked. Uranus said and punched the door of Henderson's office and then laughed with joy there it was! The second key of Odobi! Oh Neptune! We found it! Ha! This is it!  
Uranus said happily. World Shaking! She shouted and the energy blasted the whole case into mini shards. The senshi were not cut or hit by the broken glass pieces. Let me take it this time. Neptune said and she walked up to the case and grabbed the key and then hid it in her shirt.  
Okay let's go. She nodded. Uranus opened the window and stepped back for Neptune. Ladies first. Uranus grinned. Oh you do know how to treat a lady! Neptune laughed and jumped out. Oh and take two pills and call me in the morning! Uranus laughed at the unconscious man.   
  
You got it? Manning asked the two girls. Yes we did Mr. Manning. Haruka said throwing the key at him. Oh yes this is the second key very good! And I have the next location for you soon it's at a little Antique shop they don't know what it is though- I mean they think it's just a ordinary key- but my sources tell me that it has to be the third key of the Odobi. Manning said with a grin. Oh and we will try to find it for you. Michiru said bowing. Good good. Manning grinned and waved them out.  
  
Mr. Manning it's in perfect condition! Just like the first one! Spencer said happily. Are you pleased? Oh yes I am Spencer it's just- if they seem to be going back to their old state make sure you have that second key of yours- make sure that they are hit with it. I don't want them to be on the wrong side you understand? Manning asked. I understand and with the other senshi- how will we get her? I will have Neptune send Tomoe Hotaru a email stating that she wants to see her- in person. Then it will be much easier for us to get what we want.   
  
I can't wait sir. Spencer said grinning. Good now get Neptune to write that email soon and be quick about it. Manning said. Right away sir. Spencer said leaving the mansion and was quickly out of sight.  
  
The key of Odobi, two of them have been stolen already, and the other two are supposed to be guarded I think. Nigel said reading from his laptop. It say's here that the four keys are inserted in the front- in a line of four, so that means I guess either you turn them at the same time or-  
Just pray that you don't get killed? Nigel joked. Sydney said quietly.   
  
Hotaru walked up towards her laptop looking tired she told Setsuna that she was going to take a break and was going to look at her email before that. Nothing but junk mail this time I guess. She said and then checked her in box. Ah! Michiru! She said and clicked on her friends, email. We believe that we might have a clue for Rei-chan's vision we need you to go and meet us at the Touchstone Park at five o'clock tommorow night. Can you meet us? Don't tell Setsuna she already knows.  
She said that she coudln't make it because of a time shift that she was going to make. Email us back soon.' Hotaru clicked on the respond icon and then wrote: Meet you there see you tommorow, Hotaru.'   
  
Michiru said grinning.  
  
Simon streched his fingers and began to type away, I can't wait to see you, when you do you want to meet? And were? _How about tommorow at the Centre Perk? I know it's too sudden- but- _No! It's allright! I can't wait- but which time? _Say five o'clock sounds? _Perfect! See you there! Simon typed with a goofy grin on his face. _Great! I have to go since I'm late to pick up my friend at her job. See you. Luv Honeybunny203.  
  
_I'm in love! Monica said happily. Monica just went by and shook her head.   
  
Maybe we could find anything more in Zoe's book? Paige suggested and picked up the large book and opened it up to the front page it then flipped to page 203 right to a page that they didn't even think of. _The Odobi key's are very important- they keep whatever's locked inside locked in forever- some tales say that it is a beast- of remarkable powers. Some say that it is like the Pandora's box with earth shattering powers. _Okay that doesn't tell us anything! Paige sighed. Yeah yelling at the book really works Paige. I think I might try that next time. Simon said grinning.   
  
I guess you could help us Simon? Piper asked him. Oh I could- it's just that I don't know anymore then that book and you girls know so I'm sorry you might try to track them down with a locator spell. He suggested. Sounds good. Piper said grabbing a large city map.   
  
Mars Crystal Power! Makeup! Okay hold it right there! You drop that key right now! You wouldn't hurt a friend now would you Sailor Mars? Rei-chan? Came a familiar voice. Who are you? She asked. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stepped out of the darkness of the store. Uranus! Neptune! What are you doing? Mars asked still shocked. We're only doing what we're supposed to do. World Shaking! Mars Flame Sniper! She screamed. The fire attack held off the ground attack.  
Uranus grunted and then nodded at Neptune. Teach her a lesson! Uranus said. Right! Deep Submerge! Neptune shouted. Mars couldn't defend this attack and was thrown to the ground and hit it hard.  
Laughing the two senshi picked up the key and walked off Rei woke up sweating.   
  
That was an awful dream Rei- but you shouldn't dwell on it. Minako said at breakfast at their large apartment suite. And I'm just supposed to forget it? No way! It was real! It meant something! I just don't know what. Have you heard from Setsuna yet? Rei asked anyone of them. Was the answer. And I haven't either. Rei sighed.   
  
I would love to see that key again sometime it was beautiful. Usagi said looking up at the ceiling. You really liked it that much? Luna asked surprised. I wish you were like that when you had to study for school!  
Luna sighed. You know Usagi all she wants to do is have fun and eat!  
Mako laughed. Hear hear! Usagi said happily still starring up at the ceiling. Uh- okay! We'll go see the stupid thing! Will that make you happy? Rei said loudly. Oh yes! Rei-chan! Usagi got up and then gave her friend a big bear hug. Okay okay! Just stop hugging me okay? Usagi nodded and then sat back down. Ami said sighed and Mako and Minako just laughed. I'm glad you two thought that was so funny. Rei said but she had a slight smile on her face. 


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Chapter Four,  
  
Are you almost ready for your time shift Setsuna? Hotaru asked.  
I will only be gone for an hour, give Michiru and Haruka a hug for me, but I doubt that Haruka would like to be hugged. Setsuna made a face. Oh I'm sure I can convince her. Hotaru said with a smile. I just hope that the information that they have can help us though. Hotaru said quietly. I was just thinking- Setsuna put down her time staff and sighed. Hotaru asked. Oh nothing your going soon? Setsuna asked Hotaru nodded. Don't forget to lock up! Setsuna laughed and took out her henshin wand and put in her pocket. You think you might need to henshin? Hotaru asked with a smile. Oh you never know and don't forget- To lock up I know! Hotaru said laughing waving at Setsuna the doors gave a big mighty heave and then made a sighing type nose when it finally closed. Now I think I might might leave now too and I might just take my henshin too- something about that email- I know she was going to say something before she left. She just shook her head and left the Time Gates she was ready. If something is wrong- and Haurka and Michiru are in trouble then they might need Sailor Saturn- I just hope I don't need to henshin- and use my glaive. I hope Rei-chan's wrong about this. But when has her visions been wrong?   
  
Salem had a good lead on that mousie of course all he had to do was capture it and it was his! He could smell the flesh of the mouse already and it made his mouth water he loved to eat food- and when it came to mousies he just _loved _them! _Okay mousie! You may have not been captured- if not for that damn Serendipity! I'm gonna find you and eat you! You cannot escape the paws of Salem Seamus La Paglia! _Salem bounded around a corner and jumped over Chloe Mann's legs and then turned around another corner and then jumped onto Zoe's shoulders and then back onto the floor and then saw he the mousie! He had her in his grasp! He had his lunch!- No wait- his in between meal! A HA! I got you you slippery mousie! Salem shouted with glee. CHOMP!  
  
SALEM WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO THAT POOR DEFENSELESS MOUSE!!? Paige screamed. I'mf notf suref what youmsf mean at all Paigefth. Salem said the only thing that was left of the poor mouse was it's tail which was dangling from the cats mouth. Oh no! Paige said and promptly fainted at the sight of the tail in the cats mouth. Salem promptly swallowed and sighed. Oh you! You mortals can't seem to keep anything down! I only ate a mouse! It's not my fault that you happened to be here! And neither was the mousie! I just happened to find the damn idiot and decided she would make a great meal. Salem said to the fainted body of Paige Matthews. Okay now then I'm gonna take a nappie that mousie sure made me drowsy like turkey.  
  
Salem padded off in the direction of Zoe's and the girl's room his tail happily going back and forth hypnotically.  
  
Those key's are our link to the past- they must not be taken! They must be found and placed in the box! If the key's of Odobi are taken to the wrong hands- I'm afraid something bad will happen. The hooded gray bearded man said. I'm afraid the world will come to a terrifying end. He said to the group of five men and five women. If what your saying is true then- why should we take it seriously? This legend- has been in our books for over many generations! How can we take one little story serious? Only two key's have been taken Master Zekele and nothing what the book stated has happened yet. One tall woman with curly red hair said in the back of the group. You may not believe me Winnie but let me assure you that this will happen- if the four keys are used- and they are put in their respective holes- then we have failed to protect the Odobi keys! The keys of our past! Master Zekele said looking at the woman gravely. Then show us! Show us what will happen! I will let me show you. He walked up towards a alter and pointed a long crocked finger at it. Hino Rei showed up it showed her having her vision in the fire in her Temple in Tokyo Japan. This is Hino Rei- also known as the warrior Sailor Mars- she knows what is going to happen! She has seen it! But they are after two other senshi- Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who have two of the Odobi keys. Zekele said quietly. The alter in the middle was a water basin- and inside that it showed Rei transforming into Sailor Mars. Now do you believe me? Those two have the two keys- and the other two are here- somewhere- but we must find them and quickly.And he ate that mouse! I mean sure it was a mouse- but I'm sure it didn't wake up this morning and say Oh I'm going to wake up eat some cheese and then be eaten by a sick twisted black haired feline! Paige said loudly. I said I was sorry! A cat can't help but catch food! It's in our blood! Salem protest to Xaiver. No! It's in _outdoor cats _blood! Your just as indoor cat Salem! Paige said glaring at the poor kitty. I'm sure he didn't know that you were there Paige, and I'm sure next time Salem will eat something other then a mouse? Hm? Xaiver asked turning to look straight at the kitty. Oh I'm sure that I will next time eat something remotely like a mousie right outside. Salem said and licking his paws jumped down from the desk and outside the office. I'm going to watch that cat very carefully! Paige Matthews said in a huff and walked outside Xaiver's office. She is very interesting isn't she? Logan said quietly. Now would you want to see a animal eating a mouse? Xaiver said with a small smile. Not what that cat eats. Logan said with a grin.  
  
You know I have no idea what your talking about but- if I did then I would tell a pretty girl such as yourself! I mean your very pretty. The tall lanky shopkeeper said to the blonde powerful woman. Good cause we're here for the key of Odobi you ever heard of it? She snarled. Oh! Of course! I mean who wouldn't? Then why don't you hand it over then?   
She asked him. Oh right! Okay! Sure! The man squeaked.   
  
Are you sure you don't want to come inside with us? I mean I did promise Chloe a pet- and I'm sure they won't have any mice inside Paige. Alex Mann said with a smile. Um- no thanks- I'm sure if they didn't I might see a cat just like Salem. Paige said. Okay then. He said and the small group let by Alex and Ororo went inside along with Piper and Phoebe and the group started oohing and ahhing at a bunch of cute six month old calicos.  
  
_I can't believe that I let Salem gross me out like that! I've seen way more gross stuff then that! It's just- that when you see a cat- _A noise- what was it? _CRASH! _Oh! What on earth- Paige shouted and ran towards the noise. She saw three figures one man- one dangling man- two women- one with aqua green hair and one with short blonde hair who was holding the man! Hey you! Paige shouted. What? Hey look Michiru- someone's trying to stop our fun- and try to get the key of Odobi in the first place! The blonde snarled. Well I'm going to make sure that she doesn't. The girl named Michiru said and took out a funny pen. Neptune Crystal Power! Makeup! Paige asked. Michiru fully transformed took out her Aqua mirror! Submarine Reflection! She shouted. Paige shouted and dogged the attack three times.   
She summoned and knocked the mirror out of Neptune's hand. Neptune! You allright? Haurka asked shocked. You just get the damn key! Neptune commanded. Right! Now tell me were it is! The man pleaded and handed over the key! Paige thought. Odobi Key! Paige commanded. The key simmered in her hand and then she stuck out her tongue. You! The key! But how did it get over there? Haurka asked.  
I'm not sure but it must be magic- otherwise she would have never gotten it! Neptune said angrily and then decided to attack Paige with Deep Submerge. Deep Submerge! Neptune shouted. Oh oh. Paige muttered.  
  
How about this one? She's cute. Chloe said pointing to a cute gray tabby who was playing with a string on the ground. Oh yeah but this Iguana is really cute! Fridget said grinning pointing to the ugly lizard. No I think I might want a cute animal with fur- and no scales. Chloe said making a face. And what's wrong with him? I mean he's a cute pet no poop to scoop and you don't halfta take him for a walk! He does it for himself! She said. Oh I think I have to agree with my sister on this one.  
How about this cute golden retreiver? He's so cute! And he likes you!  
Zoe said pointing towards a little puppy. I'm thinking this cat is fine-  
Chloe started. No! This Husky! Kitty said looking at the cute female pup.  
I think this tabby will do. Chloe said again and started to tap the glass.  
Oh I think she likes you too! And I think it's about time that she got a good home. The employee said with a smile. C'mere kitty! Chloe said the tabby walked over and meowed apparently taking a liking to Chloe.  
  
So how do we do this? Carry him in Zoe's Jacket? Chloe asked taking the tabby's paw in her hand. I think a cat carrier will do find for now. The employee said with a smile and picked up the tabby for the girl to hold. I'm going to make sure that Paige didn't orb out or anything okay? Piper asked. Phoebe said nodding and went back to oohing at Chloe's new pet. Piper walked outside the pet shop and walked back towards were they had left Paige about fifteen minutes ago. She was just in time to find a strange sight- a girl a tall one- holding up a strange stick and shouting something like a incantation. Okay now that's strange. Piper said outloud. Piper ran up to Paige who had just orbed back and watched the finishing touches of the henshin of Haurka. Who are they? Piper asked her younger sister.  
  
I'm not sure but I think they might be nuts ya know? That one- with the green hair scares me. And that one- Paige pointed towards Sailor Uranus -scares me even more I don't think I want to make her pissed off at me. Paige said. So what is going on? Piper asked. Well I'm guessing that this is one of the missing two keys- or the two keys that haven't been stolen yet. And I'm guessing they did it? Piper asked. Paige nodded. I'm glad that you could come here and play with us but we're late for a meeting. Uranus said and jumped down from the store window. Neptune nodded and followed her friend they jumped onto a building roof and then vanished from sight. What the hell was that?!  
The store keeper asked who had just watched the two vanish. I'm not sure but if I were you I would make sure that I have some insurance for this. Paige muttered. Yeah but that's not what I'm worried about. The man started to mumble.   
  
Now this is a strange turn of events. Ororo said looking at the big giant mess that used to be the stores front window display. And this key was very important to them too. Paige remarked. The key was a dark brass the handle was a large circle and it had two notches at the end of it. So this is the key of Odobi? It's very beautiful. Phoebe said gazing att the key that was held in Paige's hand. Yeah and I wonder what they do when the four are together? Piper asked.  
  
What do you mean that a girl has it! I want to know why you lost it to another person! And what did she do? Tell me! Manning asked Haruka and Michiru. She called for it- by it's name and then it vanished from my hand and it went straight to hers! It's not my fault that I lost it! She called for it! She might be a senshi or something- No she maybe a demon- or worse- a witch! I want you to find this girl and I want you to get it back for me! You hear? Manning said angrily hitting his fist against his desk in the office. Of course. Michiru bowed. We will get it back for you Mr. Manning. She promised. Good now you two girls have a meeting at Touchstone Park with your friend don't you? He asked them. Oh right. Haurka said quietly and walked out the office with Michiru at her heels. Oh and Michiru- I want this key back you hear? We only have until the end of this week- and we only have the two! The fourth one will be quite easy to get. Manning said. Michiru nodded and followed her friend outside.   
  
Nigel stood at the door and sighed and turned around to face his friend. Are you sure that this friend of yours can help us find the four keys? You do remember that we only have a week to find them don't you? He asked. I know! I remember Nigel- but this friend of mine can help us and I think we can help him as well. Sydney repiled. Okay but I hope your right Syd. Nigel repiled and then the duo walked up to the large door and with that Nigel used the giant knocker and let go of it. 


	5. Chapter Five

  
  
Chapter Five,  
  
Saturn Crystal Power! Makeup! Hotaru shouted and finished her henshin pose. The senshi of silence and destruction! The solider of the planet Saturn! Sailor Saturn! The senshi finished and then twirled her glaive in her hands. As I told you before girl this won't help you your coming with me willingly or not! Spencer said his voice cold. And again I'm not coming with you, I know that Michiru and Haurka aren't themselves. I know you did something to them, and I believe my friend Rei was right. Those key's that Sailor Pluto and I are trying to find are very important- the box- your boss has isn't the right one. Saturn said in one breath. Your lieing Saturn! Your just trying to buy some time that's all! Spencer shouted. Fine if you don't believe me. Saturn said crisply. I'm going to do to you what I almost did to my friends. Saturn said simply and then jumped up and then hit Spencer with her glaive it came to down to his neck then she used it to kick him square in the belly.   
  
He screamed and fell to the ground hard he snarled at the sailor senshi. He got back up and then glared at the girl, and took out his key the same one he used on the two senshi weeks before. She raised the glaive over her head and shouted the phrase: Silence Wall! Saturn shouted the protective black lightning appeared the power bounded off of the shield and hit Spencer hard he fell back and the object fell out of his hand and started to run off . I suggest that you think about it and think hard! The four keys will be in the box soon enough! Spencer glared and turned to Uranus and Neptune fight Sailor Saturn and bring her back with you! Spencer said and walked calmly back to the waiting black Beamer.   
  
You heard him didn't you Uranus? Neptune asked. Well Neptune don't you think it's kinda mean of us to have attacks while little cute Saturn here doesn't? Uranus mocked. Oh I do and this little trick Pluto-chan said would come in handy if you two showed up. Saturn said and then smiled at the two evil senshi and then jumped up and threw her glaive at Uranus it would get it's mark for sure.   
  
So this is it? This is a beautiful key- I doubt that anyone could recreate it. Nigel Bailey said looking at the key. Are you sure that they said that they had two? Sydney asked. I think they only need two more keys to complete their collection and I doubt that they were collecting them for a good cause. Paige said quietly. Nigel turned the key around in his hand and then sighed. There's supposed to be a box- er a trunk that the four keys open but we don't know what it carries. Xaiver said quietly. Maybe something like a Pandora's Box? I mean it could be something like that.  
Sydney said taking the key from Nigel. The key was old and worn it was heavy and it glowed in the darkening light.  
  
There are three more that we need to find and we need to find this trunk. And those two girls who Paige met earlier. Xaiver repiled. And so how are we going to find these two girls and find the trunk? It won't be easy you know. Phoebe said. No but we have to start somewere and we might start at the shop.Here Oliver! Chloe said trying to call the tabby to her but Salem was starring at the cat contently and was trying to get it to talk with him. Aren't you a but snuffy aren't you? Your not very nice! Salem said. Oliver meowed. Oh? So your only going to meow? Were are you manners? Salem asked the kitty. Oliver said and licked his paw. He's mean! Salem turned to Chloe and pouted. He's not a warlock! Just a plain tabby! Chloe said scooping up her new cat. Oh so that's why he was onlu meowing. Salem said thoughtfuly. Well I have to say that he's the first cat who didn't laugh at me. Salem said and walked off towards Zoe's room. Chloe just sighed and shook her head and walked towards her bedroom.  
  
The glaive landed next to Neptune who had fallen to the ground ealier Saturn jumped up and grabbed her glaive and jabbed it into the back of Uranus who howled and fell face flat to the ground. Deep Submerge! Neptune shouted. Silence Wall! Saturn shouted the attack absorbed the senshi's aqua attack. Let's go Uranus, we shouldn't fight Saturn anymore she seems to have the upper hand this time. Neptune said grabbing Uranus by the arm. Uranus muttered and the duo jumped up and vanished. That key- Saturn said grabbed the relic from the ground it was old and warn, and it was a bit rusty like it had sat out in the rain for a very long time. Hm this is interesting Pluto will want to see this when she gets back. Saturn said and then jumped up and vanished.  
  
Do you think it's of some importance? Hotaru asked Setsuna when she had come back from her trip. I'm not sure did you say that he had pointed this at you? The younger girl nodded. I'm not sure what this means- he could have just pointed it at you- or this could be an attack of his- but I'm not sure how he could have attacked you since he's not a senshi- or a warlock. He can't be a witch that's for sure. Maybe a youma? Hotaru suggested. Setsuna thought about that for a minute. But don't we usualy sense that before hand? The green haired woman asked. I don't think so- maybe Rei-chan would- and the others- but I'm not so sure about Usagi. Hotaru giggled. Your right about that one Hotaru. Setsuna grinned.  
  
Usagi! Would you please hurry up!? That damn arcade game can wait! We have something we should have started an hour ago! Rei said looking bored and angry. I'm sorry Rei! It's just that I have to beat the high score! Usagi pleaded. Your not going to beat that score for sure- I mean look at it! It's the highest one! Mako said pointing to the high score table. Oh Mako! That's mean! Usagi moaned. Well! Look at it! The person- ZP got 100.000. I'm sure that Usagi could beat it, afterall she is very good at it. Ami said reading her book without looking up. Thank- thank you Ami-chan! Breathed a happy Usagi. Oh this is cute! Why don't you play that damn thing tommorow or tonight? Just NOT NOW! Rei said but kept her voice level to a minimum. Okay okay! Sheesh! Usagi sighed and then paused the game and saved it. I'm sure Rei-chan would have done the same thing that I did if I begged her to stop! Usagi said under her breath.  
  
Your not going to let her play this game when we have important things to do are you Rei-chan? Artemis asked who was hiding in Minako's backpack. I'm going to let her play _if _she doesn't screw up! Sometimes I wonder about her ability as the leader! Rei fumed. Hey! I am afterall the leader you know! Minako said catching up with the others. Yeah your right and this does sound first season. Okay fine were do we start first?  
Rei asked. Well we could split up and then meet in two hours. Mako suggested. I like that idea, Luna said with a smile. Usagi, Ami, and Rei and I will be in the first group while Artemis, Minako, and Mako, are in the second. Luna finished. Well I wouldn't have known who was in the second group if you didn't tell us Luna. Mako said with a sarcastic grin. Oh funny Makoto funny! Luna muttered and then jumped onto Rei's shoulders and the two ran off to grab Usagi who was drooling over a boy.  
  
Splitting up? Usagi asked. Yes of course! Now we only have two hours to find the keys- or information about the keys so why don't we stop doddiling and get back to work! Rei said with a air of athourity. Yes ma'am! Usagi and Mako in mock salute.  
  
World Shaking! Zoe screamed. She shouted and flew up into the air. Would you hold still!? Your not making this anymore easier! Uranus shouted. Looks like her fright and flight mode comming on. Paige muttered and prepared to orb a rock into Uranus' head. So you can do that do eh? Well I can too! Andrew shouted and slammed a energy ball on the ground. World Shaking! The group managed to doge it. Uranus shouted. We're going to ask you nicely again- and this time we won't take a no for an answer! Were is the key that you took from us yesterday? Neptune shouted she gripped her mirror in her hand.   
  
We should be very careful about that mirror that girl has we don't know what it might do. Phoebe said quietly to her two sisters. Submarine Reflection! Neptune shouted. Watch out! Rouge shouted.  
Aqua water gushed out of the mirror with such force, it broke a near by parked SUV into two halves!   
  
Rouge cringed at the site of the wrecked car. I really don't want to be at the recieving end of that attack! Kitty shallowed. Are you sure that's her attack? I mean she could just be controlling that funny mirror she has. Avalanche said hiding behind a car with the Charmed sisters.  
Yeah and what if it isn't? We might be turned into- into- bits and pieces! And I for one don't want to be turned into bits and pieces that used to be Paige Matthews! Paige wailed. Your not going to be turned into tiny bitty pieces if you just keep out of the way of her attack! Phoebe said loudly.  
  
Okay why don't you just try to orb the damn mirror to you anyway? You did that with the key didn't you? Avalanche asked Paige. Of course! But I knew the damn name of it! I can't just orb it and say mirror! Paige said loudly. Enough talking! It's time for some action! Rouge said slipping her right glove off and running towards Neptune. Okay it's time that someone dechargered you! She shouted and grabbed Neptune's left hand while Kaze flew up in the air. Hey! Let go of her! Uranus shouted and got out her sword. Hey that's a nice knife you got there, it will be great to cut up sour dough with! Piper shouted at Uranus and raised her hands to blow it up. Hey! Whoa! Rouge shouted and jumped out of the way. Neptune screamed while Uranus prepared to attack with her sword.  
  
I have a date that's what! Salem said with a grin and what are you doing? He asked Monica. Um- I have to go out- because- I have a yen for uh- Pringels. She lied. Okay see you later. Salem said apparently buying it. _I have a date! With a cute girl! _Salem thought happily. Monica morphed into Moonshine now slipped into Chloe's room which she shared with Kristy and Abby jumped onto the window sill and flew off her small bat type wings flapping all the way.  
  
The blast of Piper's attack only gave the damn sword some scratches and Uranus just laughed it off. You really think that crappy attack will hurt me and my sword?! Attack me again! Next time if you have a stronger attack! Uranus mocked. Deep Submerge! Neptune shouted. So that's what she can do! Fine two can play at this game! She raised her arms like Neptune a indentical aqua wave came at them they were thrown against the ground hard.   
  
Ack! Now I know what your attack feels like on the recieving side!  
Uranus sputtered. I don't know what she did- but I think she has my attack! No! I just have it inside me! I can do that with every mutant I meet! Er- if I touch them at least- Rouge said quietly. One last time gimme the Odobi Key! Uranus said her voice riseing. C'mere and take it from us! Paige shouted.  
  
Simon walked inside the cute little coffee shop, and noticed a empty table for two in the cornor and grinning to himself sat down to wait for his internet date to arrive. Five minutes later Monica walking in checked her watch spotted a table near Simon who she didn't see and sat down and sighed.   
  
Moonie? I thought you hated coffee? Simon asked surprised to see his friend there. I still hate coffee- and I have a date you? She asked turning to check to see if anyone was behind her. Uh, I have a date too, uh I think she might be a little late though. Simon said checking his watch again. Ha! I'm sorry Simon! But do you really know what she looks like? I mean you could be sitting there and she might be sitting right next to you! Monica laughed again. I was hoping for some Simon in the city tonight! Simon moaned. Did you say Simon in the city? Monica gasped. Simon said looking at her. Uh okay this might sound strange- but was your internet friends username Honeybunny2003? Monica asked white. Simon said looking kinda white. And how did you know that my dates username Moonie? Simon asked. I'm Honeybunny2003! Ew! Monica said jumping up her mouth covered. Ew! Ew! That'll teach me to chat over the damn internet! Simon wailed. Oh! Come off it! It was very cute what you said when we uh- chatted. Monica said with a grin. Yeah- but ew! I said- His eye's went wide like saucers.  
  
They both jumped up and yelled. 


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
Chapter Six,  
  
How are we supposed to find anything in this heat? I mean it's impossible! I can't stand it! Rei fumed. Oh don't be like that Rei-chan! At least our hotel comes with air conditioning. Mako said with a smile. Oh yeah- air conditioning! Rei said with a daydreamy look on her face. Earth to Rei-chan! I think it's about time we go back to the search shall we? Ami said waving a hand over Rei's face. Let's just get back to the search please? I'm not going to split up and again and then decide to come back into one big group again! Usagi wailed. Minako slapped her flip phone closed and walked up with a frown on her face. Rei said back to her hot demour. Well- Setsuna said that she and Hotaru can't come down right now- they have one thing that they would like to research before leaving the Time Gates. Minako said. And when can they come down may I ask? Rei asked. They said that they can come down in two day's. They can help us then, but Setsuna got a hunch and wanted to go through the time streams to see if it was correct or not. Minako said shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun with her right arm. Okay so we have two day's without Pluto or Saturn great. Mako sighed. Oh well at least we know that they might be on the right track.  
Ami said typing away in her ibook.   
  
I hope your right Ami-chan. Rei sighed and they continued on their way towards the centre shopping.   
  
You don't mock a person with powers like that Paige! It's just wrong! Phoebe shouted as the group raced down the street. I said I was sorry! Sheesh! Paige said almost out of breath. I'm gonna kick that girl for chasing us! Zoe shouted and jumped up and grabbed a telephone pole with her hands and twisted around and hit Uranus square in the stomach she then flipped in the air and landed on a minivan. And then spied Neptune who was reading to attack Rouge and the group the girl then jumped up and then phased Neptune and herself through the hard concrete ground.   
  
Uranus screamed. Were did they go!? Uranus shouted at the group. Uh guys- you better check that this out. Avalanche said pointing up to the sky there was Zoe and Neptune then the senshi was thrown to the ground and detransformed when she did. Wow- that was uh- interesting. Piper remarked facing Zoe when the girl floated down.  
  
I can't believe this! I'm going to be sick! I'm- we're not to speak of this again to _anyone! _If they ask we'll just say that they didn't come. Monica said looking green. Oh no- that won't work- all we have to say is that they called in sick. Simon said. Oh? And what is this? Work? Monica said. Oh? So you don't like that idea then? Simon asked her. No I don't- infact- they will never let us live this down if they find out about this, so your- so _we _are not going to tell anyone! Monica said firmly. I got it- so we're not going to tell anyone- and since we should't talk anymore about this I suggest we get some coffee. Simon said. And make it strong. Monica said with a face.  
  
Now what are we supposed to do with this key? I mean those two will come back for it sometime, and I doubt that we are safe with it. Paige said quietly. I think that this was the third one that they were told to get a day ago, and I think they want it back badly guys. Phoebe said quietly.  
Well the thing I'm getting is that that damn trunk we keep on talking about has to be a Pandora's Box of some kind. Paige muttered. So if this is true- then it will be the second Pandora's Box in existance. Andrew is thoughtfully. Hey you used a big word this time Andrew. Rouge smirked. Do you want me to create a small earthquake for you Rougie? Andrew smirked at her. Okay you two enough! We don't have time for petty and silly arguements! Right now we have to work! Piper said firmly and pointed to the key. We need to find the other three key's okay? All we have to do is find their location and that I think won't be that easy. Piper sighed.  
  
We could do a locator spell again and try again. Zoe suggested. I doubt that that would work this time. We didn't have any luck though. Paige said. Okay what do we do? Go find this guy or do we let them find us? Zoe wondered. We let them come to us. Piper said.   
  
I can't believe that you let them get away this time! And again you don't have the key! I was thinking that you could handle this simple mission. Manning said angrily. If that girl hadn't pushed me through the ground like she had then we would have gotten the damn key for you Mr. Manning! Michiru said angrily rubbing her sides. And if she didn't twirl on that damn telephone post and kick me! Haruka said angrily. I know, but you better get the third- I mean fourth and final key for me tonight. It would have been the fourth key and final one if you hadn't screwed up the other day. So I'm going to give you another chance. Manning said. All you have to do is go and grab the one from the second house. It shouldn't be too hard for you no should it? He asked the two senshi. No sir. They both bowed and muttered. Manning said with a smirk.  
The two women left and Spencer walked in the office. Your not going to say who took the the third key? He asked his boss. No not until they actually get the fourth and final key, and then I can tell them were the third key is. And if I'm correct that nice little professor will have it. And I'm betting that they will. Manning grinned. Oh so your not worried at all? Many of his students are strong- and you said that you wanted Sailor Saturn for the last mission. Spencer said quietly. I'm still angery that you didn't get that damn senshi under your control though, but I'm sure Uranus and Neptune can get the job done. Manning said. You have something up yourselve what is it? Spencer asked.   
  
I'm going to let Xaiver's students get rid of those two senshi for me! Why do it when you can have others do your job for you? It's that simple. Manning said laughing. Oh I see and do you want me to make sure that the job is done afterwards? Seeing how they might not get it done. Spencer said. No, don't, I want this to go without a hitch, tonight they will get the fourth key, and then tommorow they will get the third for me. The trunk we have to get it open before the group does. Spencer said looking worried. Zekele wouldn't think of doing anything, of the sort, But I am worried that he might take the keys from Xaiver you know that they did protect them before they got scattered by that warrior. Manning said looking thoughtful. And have you sir, found the name of this warrior? Spencer asked looking interested. No they haven't Spence and this worries me- the old stories- mostly thought of legends state that a warrior protected the four relics and then scattered them across the world hoping that someone or a group wouldn't take them. And then the warrior hid the box with Zekele's group. Manning said. I'm hoping that the old stories don't come true about her coming back. Manning said. The old stories? Spencer asked his employer. What about them? He asked again. No- nothing to worry about now, Spencer go warm up the car, I'm getting hungery. Manning said and Spencer nodded and walked out of the office. Somewere in the city a girl around seventeen held a henshin wand she held it up and shouted Terra Nova Power! Makeup! Sailor Terra stood there looking around the city. Your not thinking of grabbing the third key now are you? I'm worried Claudia. I'm not worried the brown ponytailed girl said smiling, thank you though, Geae but really I'm not scared of Manning he must be stopped and he won't unless I take the third key tonight. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are under a great spell and I want to make sure I break it. Sailor Terra said quietly. Geae nodded the goregous purple-blue Persian jumped down from the roof and Sailor Terra vanished from sight she had to find them and stop them before they got the last key. 


	7. Chapter Seven

  
  
It seems that I can't upload my last three chapters so I'm going to have to put them up in a two parter. I'm not sure why this is happing though sorry about this! -Faeriebuff.   
  
Chapter Seven,  
  
I thought that you would be here, after all this is the third key that you need, but I'm going to make sure that you don't take it. The figure said. And who are you now? Uranus asked crisply she didn't want to have to talk to anyone other than Neptune that night and she didn't want to have to fight either, she was tired and only wanted to get that damn job done. I am the legendary senshi of truth and justice, the senshi of the planet Earth, Sailor Terra! I will punish those who do wrong! Sailor Terra struck her henshin pose, one that looked like Sailor Moon's. Sailor Terra's outfit was green a bit darker then Jupiter's but on the lighter shade of Pluto's her brown hair was long and up like Mako's she had green boots like Pluto but had laces up the front, her tiara had a green gem in the middle. She had gloves that stopped at her wrists. She had earrings the shape of Saturn. Her choker was a green star and she held a staff a gray one with a ball and seven rings around it but the Saturn type ball hovered a few inches away from the staff ontop of the staff was a circle were the planet would sit when not used as a weapon. Her gray eyes moved towards Neptune and Uranus she struck a pose and readied herself for action.   
  
I'm going to have to fight her, You get the damn key Michiru. Uranus said. Neptune nodded. I'm not going to take long. Uranus said. Space Sword Blaster! The senshi shouted she brought the sword down but Terra blocked it with her staff and kicked the tempest senshi away.  
Terra Force! The strange senshi shouted as she said the attack she raised the staff high up in the air and then when she shouted she pointed it directly at Uranus the artificial planet crackled with yellow electricity and hit Uranus to the ground. I hope that didn't hurt too much. Sailor Terra said. A black smoking smudge appeared on Uranus body suit. Deep Submerge! Neptune shouted. I already had a bath thanks. Terra said softly and then attacked with her Terra Magic Fiasco attack.   
  
The two senshi fell to the ground hard and Terra grabbed the key, I'm going to undo the magic that Manning had done to you, although it was Spencer he does not have the kind of magic that Manning has. Sailor Terra said to the glaring sailor senshi. Terra Nova Force! She shouted the attack shot out white light it was intense, at first and then nearly blinded the two senshi the key shown with the same bright light.   
The two senshi screamed and then tried to jump away from the attack. Keep on it! Make them undo! Geae shouted to her senshi companion.  
  
I found it and thank you for understanding the reason why we couldn't come back down for a couple of days. But I believe that I found the reason. Setsuna said the same night. That's okay Setsuna what is it?   
Ami asked. I found out about the legendary senshi Sailor Terra. She was the senshi that protected the four key's and the trunk that they are supposed to open, but when she knew that evil was coming she sent them and the trunk to a group of people with their leader Zekele. She then fought the evil but realized that it may come back she scattered them across the earth. Setsuna said.   
  
But they came back and so did the trunk. Mako pointed out. Yes, and now Zekele knows this and he probably knows that Sailor Terra has been awakened. Hotaru said. Rei put her tea cup down and then looked at Setsuna, is she from the Moon Kingdom time? She asked. Setsuna nodded she is, and she did scatter them across the earth, but she did leave the trunk with Zekele and his group. Knowing that it could never be opened without them. Setsuna replied.   
  
Is Zekele that old? Minako asked. No, it's a different Zekele each time.  
Setsuna said with a amused smile on her face, but Rei said sighed very quietly but I think Ami might have heard her though. Now the Zekele of this time must be going after Sailor Terra and the ones who stole the two key's. But who has the third? I mean that was foiled now wasn't it? Mako asked. It was, Setsuna sighed. I think we better go down and find the people and this Sailor Terra she might fight Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Hotaru said quietly. I'm betting that they will go after her! Usagi said. Oh they will and whoever has the third key will be in trouble if they find them. Setsuna replied.   
  
So we won't let them get into trouble now will we girls? I think I'm ready to henshin into Sailor Jupiter! Mako said looking ready for some action. But we need a plan! Ami protested. We just go to the last place- were the third key is and then follow from there. Minako said. That sounds like a plan so lets go! Rei said fishing for her henshin wand in her purse. Usagi said pumping her hand up in the air. Moon Eternal Power! Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power! The Sailor Senshi are ready! Sailor Moon said and they ran off Mercury running a bit behind typing up a new plan for action.   
  
Are they really back? Geae asked Sailor Terra. Maybe. Who knows?This is the place, they have the third key here, so all we have to do is get it back. Zekele said and the group of robbed people they walked up to the black wroght iron gates. Zekele simply waved his hand from left to right, and the guns that were silently hiding defused and blew up. You sure know how to make a show Zekele, One young lanky man said.   
  
Thank you Michael but remember it is not for show, the altar showed me that this was the place that had the third key, and I am sure that they still have it. The older man said and then led his group of six inside.   
  
Are you sure you two are okay? I mean you two look white. Zoe asked Monica and Simon. Oh we are fine Zoe dear! We just- uh need some more rest- you know being on the computer almost everyday is not a good habit to get into you know. Monica said with a quick laugh. Yeah I mean pasty! The computer is not good for you complextion! Simon laughed quickly as well. What complextion? Rouge said with a smirk. Not funny Rouge! Simon said and morphed into Salem and Monica into Moonshine the two cats flipped Rouge the tail and walked out of the theg girl's room. Now you could have been more nice to them! I mean something is not right. Zoe said. And what do you think is wrong with them? Kitty asked. I'm not sure but it can't be good. Zoe said shaking her head.  
  
Alex jumped onto the top ledge in Danger room and smiled, see? Easy you try. He said to his sister. Chloe sighed and then electricty formed around her and she began to powerup. A belt with a silver X formed around her waist. And then she jumped up in a purple suit like her brothers only with a skirt just as she was about to land on the ledge she was hit in the back on the ground with a hard thud. Alex screamed. Zekele walked in calmly with his hand outstreched with a oval shapped relic in his hand, in the centre was a red ruby he shot it at Alex who tried to amp to avoid it but was shot down and landed on the ground mere feet away from Chloe and detransfomred. You two! Go inside the War Room! They might have kept it up there! They didn't here, though. Zekele said and then motioned for the four to follow him out of the Danger Room.   
  
Kristy stood there in the middle of the hallway listening her ears gave her the word being a Sentinel had it advantages- and this time it worked for her. Her eye's showed her two figures- one woman and one male in the War Room looking through the computer logs they were looking for something- what was it? _Look for the key! It was to be here! That's what Zekele said so! _The man said to the woman who nodded and kept on looking through the computer her vision showed her the bodies of Chloe and Alex. She stood up and then ran towards Zoe's room.  
  
Hey! I'm not in trouble am I? Zoe said grumpily she was watching a rerun of Baywatch and didn't want to be disturbed. Phase me into the War Room and hurry please! Sentinel said. Oh? And your leaving us out of the fun? Rouge teased and got Kitty.   
  
And what are we supposed to do? Fight them? Andrew muttered.  
They hurt Chloe and Alex! And that wasn't very nice ya know! Rouge said loudly. Okay so uh shouldn't we tell the others? I mean they should know- Kristy said waving her hands, the professor and the others are in a meeting with that lady and cutie Nigel. They don't have to know.  
She said quickly. So uh- what do we do? I mean there could be more of them! George said looking worried. Don't worry Pyro, I only saw six of em. Sentinel assured him.   
  
Your Sailor Terra I heard of you- actually remember you from the Moon Kingdom you said that you protected the four key's of Odobi right? Uranus asked. Terra said nodding. So what are you going to do then? Fight Manning and his friends? Neptune asked. I fear that Zekele has gone mad with power, I do not need your help but if you want to come along then do so, this must be done quickly your former evil dooer boss has the two key's and I have the foruth one that you tried to get when you were under Mannings control. Terra said. And why do you believe that this Zekele has gone mad with power Sailor Terra? Neptune asked. I know that this sounds funny but I just have this feeling. Terra said softly. Uranus laughed softly too, don't be all of us senshi get it once and a while. She said. You want to help me? Like I said I do not need your help but if you wish, then come here and touch my staff. Terra said. Uranus and Neptune nodded at each other and came forward and touched the staff they teleported from sight.   
  
Okay since when did you let yourselves get into such trouble? Piper said loudly to Pyro who held onto his bow and arrow which was now flames. I'm not sure! You'll hafta ask Sentinel that one! Pryo said said then launched a fire bow at one of Zekele's robed men. Your much stronger then I thought you were, it's too bad that you must give me the key that you have! I mustn't let the powers of the trunk be opened! Zekele shouted to the group.   
  
Do you think he was stupid enough to bring along the trunk with him?  
Paige asked her sisters. Who knows? I mean badguys do it all the time on tv and cartoons. Phoebe muttered. Here's a plan why don't you try to orb it here? I mean sure it may not work but hell it's worth a shot. Rouge suggested.   
  
Would you hurry up? We don't have much time before the others come to help their friends! Winnie said walking back and forth. I'm hurring the fast I can! Their computer systems aren't that easy to hack into you know you just can press a button and make it open! The man said grumpily. Well make sure that you have one! Winnie said angrily and looked out the large window looking into the Danger Room and they both jumped back when Rouge powered up and threw a robed person and broke the window.   
  
Ack! Hurry up will you Henry! Winnie yelped. This time I'll actually try harder! He gulped. 


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
Chapter Eight,   
  
Paige, Pryo, you go with the others into the War Room and make sure you don't blow anything up! Piper ordered. Why did she look at me when she said that? Avalanche, murmured.   
  
Terra Magic Fiasco! Sailor Terra shouted the attack hit the gates with a big crash. There we go now all we have to do is get inside, and becareful we don't know what Zekele might have done already. The senshi said.  
Are you sure that this Zekele guy is mad with power? I mean does he know what's in the trunk? Uranus asked the senshi. He doesn't know what is inside the box, some people know and don't go power mad but some who do know the answer do. And in this case Zekele didn't know about the power inside and did go power angry. Sailor Terra said quietly.  
Oh this isn't going to be a quick fight is it? Sailor Neptune asked.   
Was Terra's short answer. I didn't think so. Neptune sighed.   
  
So your saying that she wasn't the Sailor Terra back in the day of the Moon Kingdom? Sailor Mars asked Pluto surprised. Unlike the inner and outer senshi and the rest around the galaxy there are different Sailor Terra for many generations. Geae her guardian cat probably found her this way. The planets probably showed Gaea to Sailor Terra.   
  
How many Sailor Terra's have there been so far? Mercury asked. Only two in the Moon Kingdom and now. Sailor Pluto said quickly the senshi were running the whole time that they were talking about the new senshi.   
  
We're getting close to the house were the last key was, we better becareful. Saturn said behind her back to the inner senshi. Dead Scream! Pluto whispered three of the major guns were dismantled and the senshi ran through.   
  
I'm impressed, although I didn't expect them to come so soon, Xaiver said watching the scene below on a computer screen. And how are we supposed to fight them? Nigel asked typing away on a computer. I'm not sure but I know that my students can hold them off long enough for us to orb the trunk here. Xaiver said quietly.   
  
I hate running! I hated it in gym class and I hate it now! I hate being the bait! Zoe wailed loudly. Your doing a good job Zoe! Phoebe said jumping up into the air skillfully and kicking a poor boy in the stomach. BOOM! Okay now you know that wall I just blew up? Uh-huh so do you want me to do the exact same thing to your hands? No I didn't think so. Piper grinned. Why are they always after me!? Zoe wailed loudly running towards the wall across from Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Terra Nova Force! Sailor Terra's attack hit the Zekele's hand which carried a small object it fell to the ground. I'm sure that I don't have to say this again, I'm not going to let you get the third key, of course Manning has the other two and your certainly not going to get the fourth one. Terra said coldy. You know what we must protect the four keys! And the trunk! It was you who scattered the four key's around the world and left us with a empty trunk! Zekele said to the senshi. I didn't leave you with a empty trunk infact it's quite heavy with the power inside. And it wasn't me who scattered them across the world it was the former Sailor Terra. I'm the newest one. She said starring at Zekele coldly.   
  
Your men are working in the War Room trying to find the information about the key they don't know more then you do. Terra said she grabbed her staff and then twirled it over her head and then pointed it towards the older man. Do you want to see the power that we might share? Because I can do it. Zekele said grabbing a bag and taking out a key, it was on a red string and it had a golden ball along side the key. The forth key. Terra nodded. So you know who had the forth key all along without the magic that I gave Mannings henchmen he would have never gotten the other three key's for me. He doesn't have the kind of magic that I do. You know that Sailor Terra. Zekele said quietly. Yes but your not as old as Manning infact your not a immortal like he is. The former Sailor Terra knew that as well.   
  
My poor baby grand! Moaned Zoe who was floating up high up in the air who had just flown up in the air before one of the robed figures smashed her piano. Ooh! That wasn't nice! You know how long I wanted a baby grand for? Your gonna soon now! Zoe glowered at the dark haried robed woman who still held a large spiky middle aged weapon. Oh and what are you going to do about it? I'm sure that you can buy another one.  
Oh I will as soon as I take out the trash! Zoe shouted rasing her hands and blasting the woman out of the room torrents of wind came through her hands and blasted the woman through the wall in the foyer. Only a large crack in the wall was left. Umph! She's buying me a new baby grand! Zoe mumbled and phased through the ground in a huff.   
  
Terra Magic Fiasco! Terra shouted her staff emited a large crack of electricty flew out of her staff, directly at Zekele who had doged and grabbed his key and mumbled some words a large yellow energy ball came out and came directly towards the sailor senshi who blocked it with her staff.   
  
Good try Sailor Terra but I need those three key's! Only then can I have the power of the trunk! Zekele shouted. Terra Nova Blast Force! She screamed the force of the attack shook the whole hallway infact it caused the whole manor to shake fiercly for a minute it felt as if it would fall off of it's hinges.   
  
My poor baby grand! What am I supposed to do without it? Zoe wailed. Magic up another one! And stop wailing! Alex shouted. It's not my fault that it got runied! Wahhhhhhh! Zoe cried. I'll get you another one if you stop crying! Kevin shouted over the noise. Sniff Sniff. Really? You would get me another one? Zoe said her eyes shaped as stars. Yes would you stop crying please?! He begged. She said still with eye shapped stars.   
  
Your screwed. Chloe grinned. Shut up. He muttered. I hope your not the ones who stole the keys are ya? Sailor Mars said she already powered up and her fire soul attack was ready. No but I really don't want our house to be torched down. Tsunami said and put of her flames with a squirt of water which came out of his index finger he grinned at her. Sailor Mars fumed. Didn't your mother teach you not to play with matches? Tsunami yelled. Yeah but she never saw what I could do! Fire Soul! Oh crap- Mitch stared to say. Deep Submerge! Yelled the voice of Neptune the attack hit Mars' Fire Soul which was put out in a instant. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and the fire bug Mars, welcome and now can we get back to work? Neptune said at the door. The very wet Sailor Mars turned around to face her fellow senshi at the door and didn't look very happy. If you ever do that again you will have my Burning Mandala to deal with! Mars fumed at Neptune and turned around none of them could contain a grin. And walked past the group very angrily let's get this done okay!? She said loudly.  
  
Terra Magic Fiasco! Terra shouted and waved her staff in the air the staff came right down to Zekele who didn't have time to doge it he fell back against a wall in the hallway he smirked and then took out his key again. This time I will get what I need! The key- yes- this should do the job! He wrapped the red ribbon around his right hand and the key dangeld below a few inches from his palm he grinned at the girl. The yellow light began to glow under the key and it shot towards Sailor Terra.  
You cannon doge this one Sailor Terra! You will if you agree to help me! The power can be ours! Zekele shouted.   
  
Manning stood outside the manor looking at the yellow light that came from it I don't understand! This can't be! Either they got the trunk open- or- they- they someone is using the indivdual powers of one of the keys!  
Manning gasped out shocked. But sir- I thought that that- could't be done! Spencer gasped who had started to walk away. I didn't say anything to you about this! But I heard that each key had- has it's own power within. And if someone harness- it- then- Spencer! Stop walking! And you get your ass inside! I don't want to loose the trunk or the four keys! Manning yelled behind him. Yes sir! Spencer said with a twinge of   
scardy-catness. Spencer ran down the road towards the old house and then disapered from view. Good well I'm glad that's not me in there, I just hope that Uranus and Neptune get their jobs done. Manning said quietly.  
  
Spencer snuck inside the foyer were the group was just there recently he gupled and sighed he knew that he was going to be in trouble with the boss if he didn't bring back the trunk and the four keys. He didn't know what the trunk held but he knew it couldn't be good if his boss had his paws all over it. Okay Spence! Your not afraid are you? No.  
All you have to do is find them get the trunk and find the four keys. That's not a very good plan now is it Spence? The voice asked him. Oh I think it is Sailor Uranus, infact if that damn senshi of yours didn't heal you with her staff then you would have gotten the job done. Spencer said huffily. Well she did and me and Neptune here do understand, so now your going to get it for making us work for you. Neptune said quietly. And what are you going to do about it? Hm? Spencer asked them turning around the two senshi walked out of the shadows. Space Sword Blaster! Submarine Relfection!   
  
The group got there when the yellow light got intense, it was beautiful but very dangerous. I'm not sure if he used the key on us but I really don't want to have him use that on us. Alex muttered. Are you wiling to rethink this through Sailor Terra infact if you do then I can get rid of these people and we can open the trunk together. Zekele said with a creepy smile. I really don't want to see what those key's can do. Nigel said with a wimpy voice. Oh were's your sense of adventure Nigel? Jupiter said grinning. I lost it when I figured out that he was power mad! Nigel said standing next to Sydney and the senior xmen.   
  
He's going to attack us with the fourth key, so I sugges that you kiddies get out of here as soon as you can. But I suggest you do it right now. Orbing should do the job. Terra said holding her staff out towards Zekele. And what may I ask are you going to do? Scott asked her. I'm going to stop him. Terra grinned.   
  
Enough speaking! Time is here! And I will get the four keys of Odobi! Zekele screamed and the yellow light grew emense and shot at the group! 


	9. Chapter Nine

I have no idea why I had to do this as a two parter! I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to be a two parter. I guess I uploaded _way _too much or something oh well! Thankies for you paitence!   
  
Chapter 9,  
  
Sailor Terra put her staff in front of her and then looked up at Zekele. _I must do something quick- I must use my attack and quick! The four keys should not be in his care! Or Mannings! _Terra Nova Force Magic! She shouted the two attacks hit each other and intertwined together the whole house shook Manning who was still outside fell on his ass. Uranus and Neptune lost their footing and then landed next too Spencer who had fell as well. This must be the work of the fourth key! So Zekele must have done it! The trunk will be ours! Spencer said insanely. Uranus and Neptune just looked at each other.  
  
This must be her attack! I didn't think it was this strong! I wish I could see it more in a safe place! Mercury shouted over the roar. You can't! Zekele screamed. This is one of the strangest relic cases we've been called on! Sydney yelled at Nigel. You think!? He shot back. Zekele better have a good hold on that key! Cause the only way we're going to get it back is one of us actually grabs it! Piper shouted.   
  
Okay then one of us'll attack him! Jupiter said looking ready to attack ether way. And kill us all!? You know I don't think that's such a good idea Jupiter! Mercury shouted. Yeah and I would like to see myself get married! Venus shouted. How the hell do we get it back then? Nigel shouted. Um- I got it! Paige said happily. Okay so I never really orb anything like this before so oh hell! She closed her eye's and then   
shouted the summon: Key of Odobi! The simmering light appeared in her hand she cried happily, it's working! Zekele shouted and blasted the group back.   
  
Terra held her ground and then turned to Zekele and then summoned her last attack: Terra Nova Blast Supreme! She shouted the attack hit the old master in the stomach he screamed and was shot backwards the key's ribbon snapping in the process he landed on the ground in a heap.  
It's too bad that you didn't learn the secrets of the four rings of Odobi. She knew that the successor of Zekele the one who would get that title- you- would betray the four key's and the try to steal the trunk back. Manning may have the least powers like you, but at least he got two senshi to help him. And they didn't know who he was! Were you working for him? Or was he working for you? Sailor Terra asked him. He only glared at her and then got up back to his feet and then searched for the key. Are you looking for this? She asked him holding up the key for him to see. The key! Give it back to me! Zekele screamed. She grinned. This key will remain with me for some time and so will the trunk- the four key's and the trunk will be in a safe place were no one can go and search for them. Terra said. You failed me! Came the voice angrily. Zekele I gave you a order and you failed me! The voice rumbled.  
What will you do when we finaly meet? I will crush you for failing me!   
Come back soon Zekele. The voice said menicingly. Zekele yelled inaudibly, and then ran away from the Sailor Senshi and the X-Men. I'll do it for you! Nova Force! She shouted light shot from her right hand and then hit Zekele in the back he faded from sight.   
  
Take this trunk and these four keys, will you Sailor Pluto? Hide them in space and time as I know you the senshi of time will protect them. Sailor Terra said handing the four keys and the trunk to them. Manning who had tried to run away was hit by Chloe's electrical powers and fell flat on his butt.   
  
Were did he go! I wanted to slice him into itty bitty pieces! Uranus huffed. Maybe next time, you can do that when you find him again.  
Xavier said. No it won't be the same. Uranus said sadly. The professor asked her eyebrow raised. I really wanted to kick his ass this night. Oh well at least I can dream can't I? Uranus said walking out with a big grin.  
  
Were are you going? Moon asked the senshi. Home and since I'm not needed right now I might take a long rest. Terra said with a wave off her hand. Oh Moonie? Salem? It wasn't that bad, I'm sure it could hav happend to anyone. Terra said grinning behind her back. Salem and Moonshine face's went ghostly white. They heard Terra's laugh even though she had vanished from sight. Oh that's cute. Salem sputtered.  
I was gonna keep it a secret and then tell Zoe on my death bed! Moonie wailed loudly.  
  
And what was she talking about? Kitty said with a grin. Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Salem shouted. Oh? And you two look very suspicous! Are you sure you don't want to tell us? Zoe asked. Absolutly! I mean nothing to hear here! I mean why would you want to stay here late at night and hear to boreing stories from to totally boring a cats? Salem said quickly. Hey! Who are you calling boreing!? Monica said standing up. Us! And do you really want them to find out what had happend today? Simon said very quietly to Monica. Yeah your right. She said starting to back up very quickly. Hey were are ya going? Rouge asked.  
Uh- no were. Simon said quickly. Tell us what happend! Simon howled and he and Monica raced off with the students and the sisters at their heels. Oh come on! You can tell us! Chloe shouted. Noooooo! We're not gonna say! Monica shouted behind her back.  
  
As much as we would like to find out what those two are hiding we need to get back home, no telling what might have come out of the seam work while we were gone. Sailor Mercury repiled with a smile. Yes, of course. Xaiver said smiling. Do you need a ride? Scott said with a grin.  
Thank you, but we have our own ride. Uranus said with a smile. The group walked off and then vanished from sight.   
  
Are you going to call Mamoru when you get back Usagi-chan? Mars asked the leader. Oh maybe just to see if he doesn't have a eye on any girls you know you can be too careful. Sailor Moon said. Just make sure that you don't tell Mamoru about those two boys you've been crushing on! Venus said with a giggle. I haven't been crushing on them Minako-chan! I've just been _looking _at them! There's a difference! Moon said. The group laughed and Uranus stopped.  
  
This is a good spot for us, don't you think? She asked them. And we're sorry that we didn't contact you it was Mannings work. Neptune said with a smile. Who knows? It could have been Zekele! Venus said.  
Oh don't mention his name! My butt is still sore were I fell when he threw us back! Jupiter said in mock pain. Oh really? Then are you still ready for next week? Uranus said with a grin. Oh yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt of off the ring! Jupiter said with determination. Oh we'll see about that Mako-chan! We'll see about that!  
  
I hope your right about that Makoto! And you Usagi you keep your eye's on that boyfriend of your's stormy clouds are on their way. Sailor Terra said quietly reverting back to her chivilian form.  
  
They got away and we have no relic to take home and we don't know what's inside it either! Nigel sighed. Oh I don't think you have to worry about that! Came the voice of Sailor Terra. Sailor Terra. Xaiver said. You want to know what was inside the box? She asked the four. Oh yes! Nigel said giddy. Sailor Terra laughed loudly. WHAT? You mean we were kicked around for nothing but air!? Nigel burst out.  
Of course! There's nothing inside the box! But- She said her voice becoming sober. the key's hold a different secret- the key's on their own have remarkable powers but together a bigger power will emerge. Terra said only her voice was heard. And they are in a safe place for now. She added. For now? Xaiver asked. Yes, but I know Sailor Pluto will protect them. Manning and his little minion Spencer will come back for them but now right now. She said. But why did it come with a trunk? Sydney asked. It was only a decoy, Sydney only a decoy. I'll see you kids later. And with that Sailor Terra left for now.  
  
To be Continued later................  
  
Don't you just love those three little words? :P   
  
Okay I hoped you liked it, I believe that this fanfic and my Olympian Senshi fanfic was the better of my other two! I'm working on my Knight Rider fanfic and that should be up within a week or so. I'm also working on part two of this fanfic. But that won't come up until my Knight Rider fanfic is up. See you guys later! : ) Faeriebuff. Enjoy the summer! I have to work darnit!


End file.
